The present invention relates to uses of single or laminate layer(s) of sheet battery as the support substrate for the electronic circuitry they power and for the circuitry used to recharge the battery.
Electronic circuits are becoming more compact using surface mounting and flex circuitry techniques. These circuits have for the most part been separate from battery units, power supply and voltage converters.
The size and multiplicity of the sheet battery substrate determines the voltage and current capacities of the power unit. Sheet battery technology has achieved four times the power per unit mass of conventional batteries.
Continuous progress in thin sheet battery or electronic cell development has progressed to reliably rechargeable power units emerging from fabrication in continuous web form. This allows the expansion of its use to circuit substrate for long-term use items needing minimal mass with built-in recharging capabilities.